


When I had the chance.

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, M/M, McLennon, Sad, Slash, Song Inspired, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's better to have love and lost than never loved at all"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly inspired by the song " when I was your man"

Notes, chords and arrangements are all still there, but empty, meaningless. Time passes by me slower without you here, by my side.

Paris was our time, everything complete, pure while still full of lust and passion. We were together, alone and the whole world was our's. That was the one true time I was me, because I had you by my side. After that month was over, life came back, haunting us. The bitch.

Plans, shows and tour were shoved up our throats, but still you tried to fight it, keeping what Paris gave us alive.

I got in the way.

I wanted to hold your hand, you wanna hold you tight, I wanted to hear your secrets and you wanted to please me, but my ego kept all my wishes as simple dreams. Away from reality.

It made me distance myself after every night we shared a bed, made me slowly begin to "forget" to take you to bed when you fell asleep on the couch, made me become "too busy" to go down to your house when _she_ was away. I had the chance to take back all the shit my ego made me do, but I didn't.

Slowly "we" were gone and all there was, was just an empty shell left we lied together.

Now your smile, your laugh and sweet whispers are still there, just as beautiful as ever, but they are not for me anymore.


End file.
